si tan solo mis lagrimas pudieran regresarte a mi
by Tanuki jo-chan
Summary: no soy buena en esto asi que dejenme decirles que es muuuy tierno y romantico, espero que les guste y porfavor dejen un review!!!


" Si tansolo mis lagrimas pudieran traerte de vuelta"  
  
Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que él se fue, desde que sanosuke me dijo sus sentimientos, desde que me abrió su corazón.  
  
######### FALSHBACK ##############  
  
Era tarde y nosotros nos encontrábamos en el dojo kamiya celebrando el compromiso de ken-san y Kaoru-chan.  
  
-lo siento, pero me tengo que ir.  
  
-pero megumi , porque?  
  
-mañana tengo un día muy ocupado en la clínica y.... (fue interrumpida por Kenshin)  
  
-no se preocupe señorita megumi, todos la entendemos.  
  
-arigatoo ken-san. Oyasuminasai minna-san  
  
-oyasumi megumi - dijo kaoru  
  
Megumi se levanto y se dirigia la puerta principal del dojo cuando de repente sanosuke dijo:  
  
-hey!!! Kitsune!!! Esperame el se paró y caminó hasta megumi. -cabeza de gallina, no necesito que te preocupes por mi, que yo me puedo cuidar sola!!!  
  
-no es apropiado dejar a una mujer caminar sola por la calle y mas a estas horas de la noche.  
  
-bah!! Has lo que quieras.  
  
Y así sanosuke comenzó a seguirla por largo tiempo hasta que megumi cansada le grito:  
  
-DEJA DE SEGUIRME!!!! LARGATE DE MI VIDA!!!!  
  
Sanosuke se detuvo y se quedo allí parado como que una cubeta de hielo le viese caído encima, su mirada mostraba profundo dolor ante las frases mas hirientes que había escuchado, pero pronto megumi se percató del daño que le había hecho a sanosuke y trató de arreglarlo.  
  
-ano, sanosuke, yo no tenia la intención de ...(pero fue cortada por sanosuke)  
  
-no te preocupes kitsune, siento haber sido una molestia para ti . -sano dijo esas palabras en un tono frió pero a la ves triste.  
  
Sanosuke comenzó a alejarse del lugar, de regreso al dojo. Se sentía herido por las palabras de megumi, desilusionado porque perdió la ultima oportunidad de ser sincero con megumi, la ultima oportunidad de rebelar sus verdaderos sentimientos y de decirle que pronto se marcharía...... De pronto sintió algo que le impedía avanzar cuando se volvió para ver qué era lo que lo detenía, se encontró con una escena que le rompió su corazón.  
  
Allí estaba megumi arrodillada en el suelo, con una mano sujetaba un extremo del gi de sanosuke y con la otra trataba de ocultar la incesable lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas. Las lagrimas corrían por su rostro, suaves sollozos se escuchaban y como en un suspiro megumi dijo:  
  
-onegai, sanosuke no te vayas , sumimazen, te lo suplico no me dejes....  
  
-hey kitsune, te encuentras bien?  
  
Sanosuke se arrodilló enfrente de megumi y colocó unade sus manos en su mejilla limpiando las lagrimas que alli se encontraban,  
  
-megumi...se que soy un tonto, apostador y vago, pero...  
  
-pero que sanosuke? Dime...  
  
-pero, aparte de todo eso hay un sentimiento en mi que crece cada día más..... megumi... yo... te amo.  
  
Más lagrimas corrían en las mejillas de megumi, eran lagrimas de felicidad, pero sanosuke lo mal interpretó, así que se paró .  
  
-lo siento megumi no quería molestarte con mis estupideces, ja! -dijo sano herido de nuevo por la reacción de megumi.  
  
-sano, espera!!! Por favor espera,!!!  
  
-no, gomenazai pero me tengo que ir.  
  
Megumi no pensaba dejarlo ir así de fácil, el correspondía sus sentimientos, no podía perder a la persona que más amaba. Tratando de levantarse megumi se tropieza con una piedra y resbala pero justo cuanto va a golpearse con el suelo dos fuertes brazos la detienen.  
  
Regresando a la realidad megumi siente un par de fuertes brazos rodeándola, los mismos brazos que evitaron que se golpeara.  
  
-sanosuke...yo..lo siento....la verdad...aishiteru.  
  
sanosuke aprovechó lo cerca que estaban y tiernamente acerco el rostro de megumi al de él, y se besaron. Al separarse los dos se sonrojaron y se abrazaron por largo tiempo, luego sanosuke se puso de pie y a la vez levanto a megumi y así caminaron hasta la casa de ella. -bueno ya llegamos, oyasumi nasai megumi.  
  
-sano, quedate esta noche, onegai.  
  
A la siguiente mañana ella despertó pero no encontró a sanosuke pero en la mesa encontró una carta..... Querida Megumi:  
  
Koichii, pronto me iré, y yo se que te sientes decepcionada pero prometo enviarte cartas para que sepas que mi amor nunca cambiará, que mis sentimientos nunca cambiarán.  
  
Entonces, recuerda en tu corazón que cuando estemos separados, no hay necesidad de llorar, porque aunque yo esté al otro lado del mundo, eso no me va a impedir amarte, aunque esté al otro lado del mundo, siempre sentiré lo mismo por ti, ahora quisiera estarte abrazando, porque te voy a extrañar como loco, aunque esté al otro lado del mundo...  
  
Cuando los kilómetros nos separen cada vez más, no importa lo que los demás te digan, no renuncies a lo que has estado esperando, porque un día yo estaré tocando a tu puerta... pero yo me tengo que ir ahora, se que lo entenderás, yo quisiera estarte abrazando porque te voy a extrañar como loco aunque esté al otro lado del mundo... Sanosuke Sagara  
  
Amargas lagrimas caían de los ojos de la chica, ella nunca pensó que él se iría, podría ser que nunca lo volviera a ver y ella ni siquiera se lo dijo...  
  
Megumi comenzó a correr hacia la casa de sanosuke pero cuando llegó allí no había nadie, solo un lugar frió y vacio...  
  
-SANOSUKE!!!!!! Porque?!!!!  
  
"pero porqué? Porqué me dejastes? Yo de verdad te necesito!!!" mas lagrimas fueron vistas y después de un momento ella salió y caminó hacia el embarcadero. Allí megumi vio a un hombre alto parado a bordo de uno de los barcos, listo para zarpar, era él , era sanosuke...  
  
-sanosuke  
  
-megumi -dijo el casi como un susurro  
  
-te esperaré!!!! Dijo mietras el barco se alejaba-AISHITERU SANO!!!!  
  
Y así el barco desapareció en el atardecer.......  
  
"como comenzar un mañana sin ti? ¿qué corazón va a guiarme cunado las respuestas desaparezcan? Ya es muy tarde, tu estas lejos como para quedarte, ¿es esto para siempre? Nunca debiste de haberte ido.  
  
Que haré, tu sabes que sin ti tan solo soy la mitad, ¿cómo podré seguir adelante?  
  
Si tan solo mis lagrimas pudieran regresarte a mi, si tan solo el amor hallara la manera, ¿qué haría?, ¿qué daría? Si tan solo regresaras algún día a mi.... Si tan salo mis lagrimas pudieran regresarte a mi....  
  
Han pasado tres años desde que sanosuke se marchó, megumi estaba en su casa y ya era muy tarde y a la ves era un día lluvioso, cuando se dirigía a su habitación escuchó ruidos fuera de la casa y pensando que podría ser alguna emergencia abrió, pero no estaba preparada a lo que vio...  
  
-DIOS MIO!!! SANOSUKE!!  
  
-Hola megumi  
  
-sano....suke...-dijo en vos baja y sin poder detenerse se lanzó a los brazos de la persona que mas amaba.  
  
-no te preocupes he regresado, he regresado a ti...  
  
con eso dicho, se besaron y fueron felices por siempre. FIN  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Bueno este fic es la traducción de uno que hice en ingles, en este fic he utilizado dos canciones "halfaway around the world" de A*teens y "if only tears could bring you back to me" de Midnight sons. Lógicamente las traduje. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y ya sabes comentarios y criticas contructivas háganlas a : tsuki_no_yume@hotmail.com y tambien si no conocen algún termino en japones. 


End file.
